


Thrown out

by GumbaMasta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Trident Impalement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumbaMasta/pseuds/GumbaMasta
Summary: Jake English finds that a spy's life usualy ends apruptly and violent
Kudos: 8





	Thrown out

## A Pseudo Historical Pre-Enactment

And without another word Jane Crocker lifts up her trident with your body impaled on it and flings you out through the open bay doors as if you're last week's trash while your son is watching the scene unfold without any sign of emotion. Or almost without, as even under the influence of his mother's mind controlling circlet a single tear is shed for his idiot of a father. As you look back at them, falling, falling, falling evermore, time slows down to a crawl and seemingly stretches out into infinity. And as the final seconds of your life give way to your approaching death you can't help but reflect on what a _**COLOSSAL IDIOT**_ you really are, Jake English. Playing double agent, what did you think would happen? You managed to screw over everyone around, those that still called you friend and worse even, the single person who still believed in you... No, that one was a bit harsh, there's at least one more who still believes in you, but he lives in your head.

Dirk:...sup.  
Jake: Dirk?! Well, that wasn't exactly a bang-up job from me, wasn't it. Who would've known that she saw through me from the start.  
Dirk: Yeah, sorry about that. For getting us killed and everything.  
Jake: Oh don't fret it, chum. I very well knew the risk going in, a spy's lot and all that noise.

It's such a obvious lie not even you believe it. You didn't have any idea what you were getting yourself into. You were hoping, as always, that things turn out right in the end. Which, might be added, they did not.

Jake: So I take that ol' immortality clause wont save my hide this time, eh. Heroic death in the face of the enemy and all that.

You're not sure but you would bet you just saw Dirk's unmoving expression change in an infinitesimal way. Almost made it look as if he winced. Oh, he knows, with all the shit you've been pulling it's nothing short of a JUST end for you. But he doesn't tell you.

Dirk: So, since I got us into this mess I thought I probably should help resolving it, you in?  
Jake: I don't know if you noticed but we're not really in a position to do anything. I'm moments from death, plummeting groundwards fast and my dearly despicable wife is ever so much moving away while being guarded by an army of deadly drones.  
Dirk: I know all that and I've come up with a plan all I need to know is...  
Dirk: Will you trust me?  
Jake: Always, Dirk.

You blurt it out just like that, as honest as the day is long. Somewhere, something in what a phantasmal simulacrum of a human being calls heart stirs.

On a nearby airship Jane looks on from a still open bay door as you fall further and further, seemingly lifeless and still. Aside from falling downwards of course and from the movement of you retrieving your arms from your inventory. You take aim but your vision fails you, aside from the blood loss, the violent air currents and piercing chest pain you also seem to have dropped your glasses when you got stabbed. You recon you got enough strength left to pull that trigger one last time. Dirk's hand takes a hold of yours, steadying your arm and you imagine you feel the warmth of his cheek next to your face as he looks up and takes aim for you.

And as you pull the trigger, betting everything on a devil's dare, you fire one last long shot.

On a Airship a armored drone's arm moves infront of Jane Crocker, shielding its mistress from a fool's last desperate act.

Jane: ...pathetic

Too late she realizes that your bullet never was meant for her as she sees it ricocheting through the hallway before hitting a exposed junction box. Damned maintenance crews, she curses under her breath, she told them a thousand times to replace the paneling but do they listen? No! Thankfully her diatribe is cut short by the resulting short cut as the destruction released a surge of electrical current, cascading throughout the ship's systems until it finally hits the central control unit. As it explodes the mind control device weakened its hold over it's host, long enough for Tavros to reach up, gripping the circlet and with a loud cry tearing it of his head. Seconds pass as they stare at each other. If Jane ever had seen more hatred on someone else's eyes she must've repressed the memory. Another explosion rocks the ship, waking them out from their hateful reverie. Tavros remembers his father, still hurdling down. And on instinct he jumps out.

Jane: Tavros, no!

She tries to follow but her drone guardians, who bereft of their electronic hive mind doggedly following their main directive of protecting their mistress, hold her back. She struggles against their vice like hold as they take flight, fleeing the rapidly deteriorating ship

Jane: Release me. I am ordering you to release me this instant!

It has no effect, she resigns to watching the form of her son moving farther and farther away from her.


End file.
